Seymour Asses
|species = Dog |planet = Earth (Dumpster) |relatives = Owner: Philip J. Fry I |status = Deceased |appearance = "Jurassic Bark" |voiced by = Frank Welker Seth MacFarlane |age = 15}}Seymour Asses (1996 - 2012) was Philip J. Fry I's dog, who was loyal and faithful. Philip I found the hungry dog circa 1997 on the streets of Old New York. His breed is thought to be based off the border terrier. Philip I decided to befriend him and feed him some of the pizza from the delivery he was currently on, which was another prank call. Giving the hungry dog the first slice of pizza, Philip I mentions that if anyone should ask that he should claim to be the delivery recipient "Seymour Asses". Philip I eventually taught him to bark/sing Walking on Sunshine. He was noted for having wet dog smell, even when he was dry. When Philip I later fell into a Cryogenics tube where he remained for nearly 1000 years,"Space Pilot 3000" he led members of the Fry family to the cryogenics laboratory Applied Cryogenics but failed to convince them to examine the Cryogenic tube and they dragged him away. His petrified remains were found by Fry in the 31st Century at a museum exhibit of Panucci's Pizza at the Museum of Natural History. Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth had the Clone-O-Mat technology to extract DNA from the remains and create a Clone of Seymour, complete with memories, but Fry declined, reasoning that since the readings indicated Seymour had lived to the age of 15, 12 years after Philip I was frozen (December 31st 1999/January 1st 2000), Seymour must have formed new memories and eventually forgotten about Philip I. The harsh truth however was that Seymour had waited outside Panucci's Pizza for Philip I's return every day since he was frozen, obeying his master's last command, never leaving the spot and never giving up hope."Jurassic Bark" However, a time clone Philip I created through the use of the paradox-free time travel machine ("Bender's Big Score") decides to stay 12 Years in the past until he eventually becomes Lars Fillmore through a failed assassination attempt by Bender Bending Rodríguez – and returns to the future. In total Philip I and Seymour enjoy 15 years together starting in 1997 until Bender's failed assassination attempt in 2012, during which Seymour becomes petrified in dolomite, sparing the noble dog from the cruel fate he was originally dealt. In The Simpsons crossover episode "Simpsorama", Seymour is shown asleep in front of Panucci's Pizza (both somehow in Springfield). Homer Simpson, Bender, Fry and Leela finish crossing the street in front of the pizzeria as Seymour temporarily awakens, seemingly missing a glimpse of Fry before returning to sleep. Personality Seymour is incredibly loyal and faithful. He has an adorable appearance and never quits on his owner, Philip I. In the episode, Jurassic Bark, it turns out he has waited for Philip I all his life for him to return. Behind the scenes *His remains appear briefly at Fry's funeral,"The Sting" and can be seen on display in the crew's apartment.Bender's Big Score *In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on "Lonesome Road", Seymour can be found as an easter egg (see here for details). *The post-2000 timeline is likely based on the true story about a Japanese dog named Hachikō, who waited for his master everyday at a train station. The master suffered a stroke one day and died. For over the next 9 years until his passing, Hachikō continued to wait, at the same train station, for his master to return. *Seymour's name is likely a call-back to a prank call made by Bart Simpson in the Simpsons episode "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish". * Seth MacFarlane provided the speaking voice for Seymour in "Game of Tones" Appearances *"Jurassic Bark" *"The Sting" *"Bender's Big Score" *"Game of Tones" *"Simpsorama" References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets